Wie man Kultur schreibt
Kultur – Ansichten (Teil 1: Alles was Recht ist) subjektive Kultur-Praxis in "Welt der Waben" oder wie man Kultur schreibt. Von Werner Arend Nachdem ich nun als Spieler und Spielleiter von WdW von beiden Seiten einige Erfahrungen mit dem gemacht habe, was so herrlich vereinfachend als Kulturberichte bezeichnet wird, halte ich es für angebracht, meine diesbezüglichen Ansichten denen mitzuteilen, die ein paar Tips nicht gleich als Bevormundung auffassen. Dieser kleine Artikel ist als Anregung gedacht, insbesondere für die Spieler, die neu anfangen, und sich Gedanken machen, wie sie denn ihre Kultur aufbauen sollen. Da Kultur eine subjektive Angelegenheit ist, beanspruchen meine hier geäußerten Ansichten keine Allgemeingültigkeit, sondern sollen als Diskussionsgrundlage dienen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn über dieses oft vernachlässigte Thema eine Diskussion in Gang käme. Am Anfang steht eine Frage: Kultur? Was ist das eigentlich? Die Antwort ist einfach: Alles, was das jeweilige Land ausmacht, ihm ein individuelles Gepräge gibt, das es von allen anderen Reichen unterscheidet (oder auch nicht), gehört in den Bereich Kultur. Zu Beginn habe ich mir als Spieler die Frage gestellt: Wie soll das Reich aussehen, welche Ansichten sollen die dort lebenden Menschen von ihrem und anderer Leben haben? Jeder Spieler wird hier auf seine eigenen Vorlieben, Ansichten, Einstellungen zum Leben zurückgreifen, wenn er eine Kultur aufbauen will, die wirklich glaubwürdig ist. Denn: Es ist unmöglich, eine Kultur aufzubauen, an die man nicht glaubt. Diese Behauptung mag zunächst sehr absolut klingen und den 'schauspielerischen' Fähigkeiten eines Spielers unangemessen. Dabei lässt man jedoch unberücksichtigt, dass man selbst als Spieler in die eigene Kultur hineinwachsen muss, denn mit der Zeit wird die Kultur immer komplizierter und dann für denjenigen, der nicht 'in ihr lebt', wenn er über sie schreibt, unverständlich. Das merkt man selbst nicht so gut, aber spätestens wenn man nach jahrelanger Kulturausarbeitung einen REP anwerben will und dieser nach stundenlangen Erklärungen und zig Seiten Briefwechsel immer noch nicht weiß, worum es eigentlich geht, wird man sich seiner eigenen Verstricktheit in die eigene Kultur bewusst. Und deshalb ist es auch eine Illusion, zu glauben, dass ich, wenn ich nun einmal in der realen Welt glaube, dass "Gut" und "Böse", "Licht" und "Finsternis" nur von Menschen gemachte Unterscheidungen sind, die nicht absolut sind und mit der Realität wenig zu tun haben, dass ich dann in einem fanatischen Licht- oder Finsterreich glaubwürdig Kultur schreiben kann. Auch ein Finsterreich hat seine auf seine Art glaubwürdige Philosophie, und Reiche, die das wahllose Umbringen von Menschen fördern bezeichnen sich zwar zu Recht als finstere Reiche, aber glaubwürdig wirken sie deshalb noch lange nicht: Was haben sie schon davon? Ein Reich wirkt nicht finster oder licht, weil es sich entschließt, sich so zu verhalten, sondern weil die dahinterstehende Weltanschauung kein anderes Verhalten zulässt. Weltanschauungen aber sind geschichtlich gewachsene Strukturen und haben meist einen praktischen Aspekt - am häufigsten den des Machterhalts. Was ist praktisch am wahllosen Umbringen von Menschen? Wenn man alle umgebracht hat, hat man niemanden mehr, den man regieren kann, niemanden, den man in seine Kriege schicken kann (vom Standpunkt eines Finsterreiches aus gesehen), etc. Soviel also zum Thema Glaubwürdigkeit. Kommen wir nun zu der Frage, die für mich DIE zentrale Frage einer Kultur ist: Wie gehen die Wesen, die in ihr leben miteinander um? Einige Beispiele sollen verdeutlichen, was damit gemeint ist: Angenommen der Bauer Avaric erschlägt seinen Nachbarn Balur, weil der ihn beleidigt hat. (Dieses Beispiel habe ich nur gewählt, um vom realen Standpunkt her die Schuldfrage eindeutig sehen zu können). In verschiedenen Reichen wird die Frage, was denn nun mit dem Mörder passiert, sehr verschieden beantwortet. Fragen wir zunächst einen Rechtsgelehrten aus Artakakima. Sein Kommentar: "Balur erzeugte für die Gemeinschaft, in der er lebte, einen bestimmten Nutzen. Dieser ist nun nicht mehr da. Also muss Avaric für den Rest seines Lebens den Nutzen, den Balurs Gemeinschaft durch den Mord verloren hat, zusätzlich erbringen, das heißt, er muss doppelt so viel arbeiten, wie bisher." Wie man sieht, eine ganz eigene, phantasievolle Lösung des Problems, die man nebenbei gesagt auch in der realen Welt mal ausprobieren sollte. Der Kommentar eines Elrhadain aus Rhyandi, Rechtsgelehrte gibt es dort keine, da es kein geschriebenes Gesetz gibt, fällt da schon ganz anders aus: "Der Mord ist zwar bedauerlich, aber was die Freunde und Angehörigen daraus machen, ist ihre eigene Sache. Es gibt keine Reichsorgane, die sich darum kümmern könnten und wollten. Warum hat Baldur nicht besser aufgepasst? Aber Avaric wird merken, dass man ihm von nun an in vielen Orten mit Misstrauen empfängt, und vielleicht entschließt er sich ja freiwillig, auszuwandern oder auf einem Abenteurerschiff anzuheuern..." Eine solche Ansicht erklärt für jemanden, der die Kultur kennt, den Kult, den man in Rhyandi um Waffen treibt, denn jemand, der sich nicht selbst verteidigen kann, ist im Zweifelsfall hilflos. Ein Rhyandi ohne Waffen käme sich auf offener Straße etwa so vor wie jeder von uns, wenn man ihn nackt auf die Straße schicken würde. Kommen wir nun zu dem Kommentar eines Juristen aus Muscae;. Er wird sagen: "Das ist ein eindeutiger Fall, für den unser Gesetz vorschreibt, dass der Mörder zum Tode verurteilt wird." (Ob das stimmt, weiß ich im Moment nicht so genau, denn ich habe Muscaes Gesetzesschrift nicht im Kopf, sie steht aber im MBM2 oder 3) Eine das gleiche Ziel anstrebende, aber doch völlig andere Sichtweise äußert sich hier, die wohl den meisten von uns aus der realen Welt bekannt sein dürfte. Diese Beispiele zeigen sehr deutlich, was die Begriffe "Ordnung" und "Chaos" auf der unteren, nämlich der politischen Ebene (in der Tat die unterste Ebene, die es gibt!), bedeuten. Muscae ist, sofort erkenntlich, ein Reich, in dem "Gesetz und Ordnung" herrschen. Artakakima ordne ich neutral ein, denn man urteilt nach einem Prinzip, dem des Nutzens für die Gemeinschaft, ohne sich aber auf eindeutige Gesetze festzulegen. Rhyandi ist hier chaotisch: Reichsorgane gibt es nicht für solche Vorfälle, 'der Staat' kann, da es ihn nicht gibt, auch nicht urteilen. Zwischen diesen Extremen gibt es natürlich unzählige Abwandlungen, und es sollte der Phantasie jedes Spielers überlassen bleiben, seine eigene Note zu finden. Kultur - Ansichten (Teil 2: Namen und Quellen) So, jetzt ist der kulturbewußte Spieler bereits sehr weit in seinen Gedankengängen fortgeschritten. Sehr viel von den weiteren Kulturausarbeitungen ergibt sich von allein, bedingt etwa durch die geographische Lage. Auf diese Möglichkeiten werde ich zu gegebener Zeit zurückkommen. jetzt soll uns ein anderes Echtes Problem. beschäftigen: Namen. Es gibt wenige Dinge in der Entwicklung einer Fantasy-Kultur, die so schwierig sind wie das Finden von passenden, einigermaßen gut klingenden und trotzdem nicht geklauten Namen. Man beschreitet hier mit Elan den Weg der freien Assoziation, nur um festzustellen, daß 90% der Namen, die man findet, nicht passen. Deshalb verlegen sich viele Spieler darauf, ihre Namen aus der Literatur zu entnehmen und schlagen somit den unpassendsten Weg ein, den es gibt. Eine Kultur, die Namen aus der Fantasyliteratur in großem Umfang verwendet, wird niemals glaubwürdig wirken, denn die Namen werden nicht mit der neuen Kultur, sondern mit der Literatur assoziiert, so daß sie in der neuen Kultur an Eigenständigkeit verlieren. Wie also Namen erfinden? Es gibt hier zwei Wege. Der erste: Ich suche mir eine wenig bekannte real existierende Sprache, deren Klangfarbe mir ansprechend erscheint, suche mir Worte aus dieser Sprache und verändere sie leicht in Schreibweise, Klang oder Aussprache. Als Beispiel hierfür offenbare ich das Geheimnis der Entstehung meines bevorzugten Fantasynamens 'Scaith mac Luand'. Der erste Teil, gewissermaßen der Vorname, ist gemäß oben beschriebener Methodik aus dem englischen Wort für 'Katze', 'cat', abgeleitet, der hintere Teil aus dem Namen einer irischen Stadt: Atha Luain (anglisiert 'Athlone'). Später stellte ich fest, daß 'De Luain' im irischen 'Montag', also 'Mond-Tag' bedeutet, und freute mich darüber, ein weiteres wichtiges Symbol meiner Kultur in meinem Fantasynamen wiederzufinden. Der zweite Weg, Namen zu finden, ist der bereits erwähnte Weg der freien Assoziation. Es ist zunächst leichter, zeigt aber erst nach längerem herum probieren akzeptable Ergebnisse. Hütet Euch davor, zu glauben, gut klingende Namen kämen auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise von allein aus Euren Gehirnen - das ist der seltenste Fall (s.u.). meist hat man die Idee zu irgendeinem Wort, aber muß es noch zehnmal im Mund herumdrehen, damit es klingt. Auf diese Weise sind in meiner eigenen Kultur die Worte 'Elrhadain', und 'Rhyandi', der Reichsname selbst, entstanden. Das hervorstechendste Merkmal solcher Namen ist, daß man ewig lange braucht, um sie zu finden, und wenn man sie schließlich hat, beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen kann, woher die Idee gekommen ist. Drittens gibt es, gewissermaßen außer Konkurrenz, den seltenen Fall einer Eingebung, die man plötzlich hat. Plötzlich und scheinbar unmotiviert weißt du, so und nicht anders muß es heißen, denn es gibt kein anderes Wort, das den ganzen Inhalt dessen, was du benennen willst, in sich trägt. Dann hast du gewissermaßen einen 'Wahren Namen' gefunden (für dich jedenfalls). Ich selbst bin auf diese Weise zu den Namen der in Rhyandi verehrten Göttin 'Ildru' gekommen. Eingebungen lassen sich schwer oder gar nicht steuern, doch ist es auch hier möglich, die Assoziationskraft (das 'magische' Wissen) durch intensive Beschäftigung mit alten Kulturen oder ausgewählten Werken der Fantasyliteratur zu erhöhen. Namen sollten innerhalb einer Kultur zueinander passen. Wenn man etwa im 'Herrn der Ringe' die Sprache Mordors mit der Sprache der Elben vergleicht, so wird man sofort feststellen, daß sie - man verzeihe mir den Ausdruck aus der EDV - nicht kompatibel sind. Das heißt, ein Wort aus der Elbensprache würde inmitten von vielen Worten aus der Sprache Mordors wie ein ausgesprochener Fremdkörper aussehen. Solche Fehler sind tunlichst zu vermeiden - es ist meiner Ansicht nach keineswegs abwegig, wenn man sich mit der eigenen Sprache an eine real existierende anlehnt, aber gefälligst nur in der Klangfarbe, und niemals in den Worten! Da wir schon einmal beim Klauen sind, ein paar Worte darüber, wie man Kulturideen bekommt. Meiner Erfahrung nach gibt es hier eine Regel: Jeder Spieler hat viele Ideen - die wenigsten davon, nämlich die besten, sind ausschließlich auf seinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Die allermeisten Ideen, ob gut oder schlecht, haben irgendwo ein Vorbild. Schlecht wird es nur, wenn eine 'Idee' einfach abgeschrieben wurde. Einige Beispiele mögen dies verdeutlichen: Es gibt auf Corigani das Reich Lonador, in welchen eine sogenannte Naturgeistlehre existiert, die auf einzigartige Weise die Grundlage einer sehr stark natur- und pflanzenbezogenen Kultur bildet. Dies allein, und die Tatsache, daß sie wie selbstverständlich in die Kultur paßt, macht diese Lehre zu einer ausgezeichneten, meiner Ansicht nach einer der besten Kulturideen. Darüber hinaus kenne ich kein real oder in der Literatur existierendes Vorbild für diese Idee - sie gehört in der Kategorie der wirklich neuen Dinge! Natürlich, ich kann niemals alles lesen, was an möglichen Vorbildern existiert, aber, und das ist der zweite Punkt, darauf kommt es nicht unbedingt an. Was gute Kultur auch auszeichnet: sie darf in Ansatz geklaut sein, aber sie muß sich so gut in die bereits bestehende Kultur einfügen, daß man es entweder nicht merkt, oder daß es nicht darauf ankommt, weil alles so gut zusammenpaßt. Kreativität in Kulturideen bedeutet nicht nur, möglichst viele wirklich neue Ideen zu haben, sondern auch, zu erkennen, wie gut existierende Ideen in die eigene Kultur hineinpassen! Ein weiteres Beispiel zeigt uns, wie weit das Klauen etwa gehen darf: Die Sozialstruktur des Reiches Aron Lon Dorinam orientiert sich in starkem Maße an den Büchern 'Kinder der Stürme' von G.R.R.Martin/Lisa Tuttle und 'Herrin der Stürme' von Marion Zimmer Bradley: Die 'Windreiter', zuoberst die Herrscherin, stehen, ähnlich wie die Flieger in 'Kinder der Stürme' und die PSI-begabten in 'Herrin der Stürme', an der Spitze einer Hierarchie. Ansonsten aber ist keine Terminologie übernommen worden, die 'Windreiter' haben auch nicht die gleichen Probleme wie die in 'Kinder der Stürme' oder 'Herrin der Stürme'. Obendrein paßt sie (die Sozialstruktur) sehr gut zu der Verehrung der Winde, wie sie in Aron Lon Dorinam betrieben wird, und zuletzt paßt auch die Tatsache, daß es Druiden gibt, in den Gesamtaufbau, denn der Gott des Windes, Dondra, hat als Priester Druiden. Alles paßt zusammen, und ich bezeichne es noch als gut. Was mir weniger gefällt, ist, daß der Name der Herrscherin auch aus 'Herrin der Stürme' entnommen ist. Das sollte die Spielerin schnellstens ändern. Die dritte Kategorie beinhaltet all jene mißglückten Ideen, die nicht so recht passen wollen oder ziemlich komplett übernommen sind. An dieser Stelle würde ich das Reich 'Cuicuilco' (Karnicon) einordnen, das eine ziemlich genaue Kopie der Aztekischen Kultur ist - die Namen aus der aztekischen Mythologie, unverändert als Herrschernamen übernommen, und die unverändert aus den Geschichtsbüchern entnommenen Abbildungen in der im MBM6 veröffentlichten Kultur des Reiches sprechen für sich. Das, lieber Spieler, falls du dies lesen solltest, ist eine schwache Leistung, und ich als Spielleiter hätte das nicht so ohne weiteres durchgehen lassen. Aber nimm's nicht persönlich - schließlich kenne ich dich gar nicht - oder doch? Unsere Schlußfolgerung also: Kulturideen dürfen nie ganz, wohl aber im Ansatz aus einem Vorbild hervorgehen. Die besten Ideen sind nichtsdestoweniger die ganz neuen, welche aber sehr selten sind. Und warum diese Beurteilung? Wenn ihr in der Literatur oder in Berichten über Alte Kulturen Dinge findet, von denen ihr sofort erkennt, daß sie hundertprozentig in eure Kultur passen, so wäre es schade, die Ideen sausen lassen zu müssen, nur weil sie nicht neu sind. Aber: Verändert sie, paßt sie Eurer Kultur ein wenig an, verändert Namen, Zeiten, Orte etc.. Manchmal kann auch etwas unverändert übernommen werden. Hierfür ein Beispiel aus diesem MBM: Auf der ersten Seite des 'Boten von Rhyandi' steht ein Spruch von Nietzsche. Diesen habe ich unverändert übernommen, weil ich bisher keiner so treffenden Charakterisierung der Rhyandi begegnet bin, die zugleich so poetisch formuliert ist. Da ich zu einer solchen Formulierung derzeit nicht fähig bin und der Spruch hundertprozentig paßt, habe ich ihn einfach übernommen und einem rhyandischen Dichter zugeschrieben. Ehrlicherweise sollte aber die reale Quelle nicht verschwiegen werden, wenn wörtliche Zitate übernommen werden. Kultur - Ansichten (Teil 3: Werte und Religionen Genug dieser Problematik, wenden wir uns nun dem Zentrum einer Kultur zu, nämlich dem Wertesystem und der Religion. Eine Religion repräsentiert das vorherrschende Wertesystem einer Kultur und ist aus diesem Grunde in fast jedem Ausdruck der Kultur symbolisch enthalten!. Sie ist nicht immer ein transzendentaler Überbau, muß keine personalen Gottheiten postulieren, sondern einzig und allein die Frage beantworten: Wie soll der Mensch leben? Da dies die wichtigste Frage im Leben der Menschen ist, findet man die Religion auch in jeder Kulturäußerung wieder. Man kann sogar anhand der Frage, welche Themen in einer Kultur am ausführlichsten behandelt und besprochen werden, Rückschlüsse ziehen auf die Religion. Im späten Mittelalter etwa gab es kaum eine künstlerische Ausdrucksform, die nicht christlich geprägt war. Und seht Euch unsere 'reale' Welt an: Versucht einmal, einen Kulturbereich zu finden, in den wirtschaftliche Fragen nicht auftauchen! Es gibt sie fast nicht! Eine Nuance des 'wirtschaftlichen Denkens' ist immer da! Das Geld, so schließe ich, ist der Gott unserer heutigen Welt, Verkaufs- und Gehaltsverhandlungen sind religiöse Rituale mit eigenem magischen Gehalt, das gefüllte Bankkonto der Talisman und Glücksbringer, und die Banken sind Tempel - nicht nur vom Aufwand her, der um ihren Bau betrieben wird. Nicht zuletzt sind die Banken heute genauso allmächtig, wie die Kirche es im Mittelalter war - und genauso machtgierig und skrupellos. Aber zurück zu 'Welt der Waben'. Bei der Entscheidung. welcher Art die Religion einer Kultur sein soll, befrage man ausschließlich die eigene lntuition, den eigenen Verstand! Die Frage, ob es eine Gottheit geben soll, und erst recht, ob diese Gottheit eine der in der WDW-Regeln enthaltenen 'Alten Götter' sein soll, ist völlig unerheblich, denn eine Religion wirkt nicht dadurch. daß eine Gottheit vorhanden ist, sondern daß an Werte und u.U. eine Gottheit geglaubt wird! Indem man glaubt, erkennt man eine Wirkung desjenigen, woran man glaubt, auf die eigene Persönlichkeit an, und diese Wirkung ist auch dann da, wenn das geglaubte nicht existiert. Im Grunde ist der letzte Satz sogar ein Widerspruch, denn es gibt alles, woran geglaubt wird. Ich sage: 'Gott schuf der Mensch nach seinem Bilde', und wenn ich glaube, daß eine Gottheit existiert, dann handle ich so, daß die Werte, die diese Gottheit repräsentiert, berücksichtigt werden. Die imaginäre Gottheit hat also eine Wirkung auf mich. Was aber eine Wirkung hat, ist real, existiert! Die Unsitte der zentralen Spielleitung, in bestimmten Kulturen entstandene Gottheiten als bloße Inkarnationen einer begrenzten Anzahl real existierender Götter zu betrachten, verkennt diese Tatsache und versucht, das unendliche Spektrum menschlicher Wertvorstellungen in ein starres Korsett aus Konventionen zu zwängen. Eine Gottheit ist höchstens die kollektive Inkarnation des Volkes, das an sie glaubt! Wer also seiner Kultur eine Religion verpassen will (und wer will das nicht?), der tut gut daran, Kapitel 7 der Spielregel vorher nicht zu lesen, oder als phantasievolle Anregung zu betrachten. Aus der Religion heraus können einige kulturelle Fragen beantwortet werden. Da ist zunächst die Frage nach der Orientierung zwischen Chaos und Ordnung auf höherer Ebene. Glaubst du an eine höhere Ordnung? Glaubst du gar, daß diese Ordnung absolut und unveränderlich durch den Menschen ist? Dann bist du ein Vertreter des Prinzips der Ordnung. Glaubst du, daß es keine höhere Ordnung gibt, daß die persönliche Freiheit alle höhere Ordnung verneint und verneinen soll? Glaubst du daran, daß das Veränderungspotential der Welt unendlich ist, daß anstatt des statischen 'Sein' das dynamische 'Werden' wichtig ist? Glaubst du daran, daß es keine absolute Wahrheit, keine absoluten Werte gibt? Dann bist du ein Vertreter des Chaos! Glaubst du daran, daß wiederum diese Urteile von Menschen gemachte Unterscheidungen sind und mit der Realität nur wenig zu tun haben, oder daß es sie gibt, daß aber der Ausgleich zwischen beiden notwendig ist" Dann bist du ein Vertreter der Neutralität zwischen Ordnung und Chaos! Ferner beantwortet die Religion zumindest tendenziell folgende Fragen: * Wie verhält sich die Bevölkerung zu Andersdenkenden? * Welcher Art ist im Normalfall die Außenpolitik des Reiches? * Welche Verbrechen werden hart, weiche weniger hart bestraft? * Gibt es Tabus, und wenn ja, weiche und warum? * Gibt es große Unterschiede im Sozialstatus der Menschen? * Worauf beruhen unterschiedliche Sozialstati? * Welche Chance haben 'Aussteiger' in deiner Kultur, unbeschadet zu überleben? Diese Fragen nur als Anregung, es gibt ihrer viele. Ein Beispiel dafür, wie diese Fragen, die Wertstruktur einer Kultur berühren: Wie ist eine Kultur zu beurteilen, in der das Fälschen von Geld schärfer bestraft wird als das Vergewaltigen einer Frau? Was sagt uns dies über die vorherrschenden Werte? Was sagt uns die Tatsache, daß ein Reich am ehesten außenpolitisch nieder gezwungen werden kann, wenn man droht, den Handel mit ihm einzustellen? Undsoweiter, etcetera pp.... Kultur - Ansichten (Teil 4: Weiterführende Fragen) Damit wäre ich nun fast am Ende meines kleinen Artikels. Die bisher aufgeführten Dinge diene dazu, den Kern einer schlüssigen Kultur aufzubauen, deren einzelne Komponenten zueinander passen und an die man glauben kann. Die folgenden Fragen hingegen tragen mit ihrer Beantwortung zum Reichtum einer Kultur bei, dazu, daß die Kultur lebt, daß die in ihr lebenden Personen, über die REPs hinaus, zum Leben erweckt werden. Macht Euch mal Gedanken zu: * Welche Tätigkeit übte Deine Spielfigur aus, bevor sie Herrscher/Fürst wurde? Hat Deine Spielfigur eine Freizeitbeschäftigung? Welche? * Warum ist Dein Reich so geworden, wie du es beschreibst? * Welche Freunde, Bekannte, Geliebte, Feinde etc. hat deine Spielfigur? * Was passiert eigentlich sonst noch in deinem Reich? * Wovon lebt man in deinem Reich? * Ist die Sozialstruktur: Familienorientiert? Kollektivorientiert? Individuumorientiert? Wenn all dies nicht, wie ist sie dann? * Wie feiert man in deinem Reich: Ernst? Oberschäumend? Exzessiv? Unterschiedlich? * Was ißt man und wie kocht man in deinem Reich? Wie leben Kinder in deinem Reich? * Weiche Materialien werden in deinem Reich verwendet, etwa zum Bau von Häusern? Oder gibt es gar keine Häuser? * Wie sehen Städte aus? Gibt es überhaupt welche? Man könnte die Liste unendlich fortsetzen, aber nach 5 Seiten denke ich, daß ich aufhöre. Ich hoffe, daß meine Worte bei vielen Spielern zu erhöhtem Kulturreichtum und - vor allem anderen - zu einer freien Kulturgestaltung führen. Wer Beiträge zu diesem Thema hat, oder andere Meinungen äußern will, der ist hiermit aufgefordert, sich an mich zu wenden). Alsdann, bis zum nächsten Mal... Übrigens, eine letzte Frage: Würdest du in deiner Kultur leben wollen?? Dieser Artikel ist Copyright © by Werner Arend 1985, 1998. Jegliche Änderungen, auch in der Schreibweise und durch redaktionelle Bearbeitung, behalte ich mir vor. Myra-Fundorte: MBM9, Ny2/10-12 . Siehe auch * Kultur - In der WdW-Regel * Kulturelle Romantik * Kulturberichte (SL-Sicht nach Segmenten) * Myrakultur und der Sense of Wonder * Kulturelle Hoheit und Kulturregeln - Diskussion im MyraForum . Kategorie:Eigene Kultur Schreiben